Control
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Iris Bennett didn't know what she expected from Silas with some people saying he was hell on earth while others saying good things. Paired with the dreams she had since childhood and the Scooby Doo gang pushing her away all the time, she turns her back on the people that were supposed to accept her. Whatever she expected from Silas, an ultimate dark love story was not one of them.


**Control**

**Full summary: Iris Bennett didn't know what she expected from Silas with some people saying he was hell on earth while others saying good things. Paired with the dreams she had since childhood and the Scooby Doo gang pushing her away all the time, she turns her back on the people that were supposed to accept her. Whatever she expected from Silas, an ultimate dark love story was not one of them. Smut!**

**M**

**Romance/Horror**

**...**

He remembers when he first layed eyes on her in this life since she was reborn. She was breathtaking and as he looked through the eyes of this borrowed body, he couldn't help but sigh softly in delight. She had beautiful straight black hair with side swiped bangs directed over to her right that he knew from her past life that it was silky. Her eyes were bright green with gold, silver and blue details in them, eyes that were both intimidating and made you want to spill out your soul to her at the same time. She wasn't like her sister Bonnie, so trusting to the vampires around her that messed up her life.

Iris Bennett, the doppelganger lover that had gotten killed by his supposedly best friend Qetsiyah, was just like her. She still had that incredibly rare quality of not caring what others thought about her. Though, he mused in his head, Bonnie looked a little too familiar as well. Who would have thought that in another life the wench and her victim would be related - let alone sisters? Oh the irony. Bonnie was too trusting even when you stabbed her in the back but then again it depended on who you were while Iris was beautifully sinful and didn't care who you were she didn't trust you until you deemed yourself worthy.

She was his destined big, band witch. She had this beautiful, dangerous look in her eyes as she turned to Damon at the lake house and tortured him as she ripped through his mind. Oh, how she hated him. She hated Klaus and his family. She hated Elena Gilbert and her brother for using and walking all over Bonnie while writing her off as evil because Iris didn't bow down and kiss Elena's feet, throwing herself in the line of fire to save her life.. but even more so she envied and hated Bonnie for being everyone's favorite, being such a pushover and going out of her way to get everyone's approval. Iris dived deeper into the expression he taught her, loving the power with no limits and dead witches that always thought they knew best without loosing herself in it. He had never heard or seen a witch dive so far as she had, Shane's wife was just an example of someone trying and failing after all. She didn't loose her mind or her spirit. She didn't loose her concise - and he briefly wondered if she even had one. She was definitely his destined other half - turned on by dark power and danger.

She was better than all the people around her that thought they were better than her.. and as she stepped over the leeches immobile body, he couldn't help but feel his lips twitch alittle, trying hard not to smirk ask she smiled mockingly at Elena before she bumped her shoulder to walk past her, "Your _boyfriend_ is outside."

"Stefan?"

Her smile dropped as she glared, "You would think that - I can't tell anymore which boy toy you end up with. Seems like you didn't just get Katherine's looks. You don't know how much you break Bonnie's heart when you avoid her until you need a magical fix. You take her kindness for weakness and claim I am evil because I don't let you do the same thing to me? Look in the mirror, honey. Don't misunderstand - I am not calling you a whore - I am calling you a penny because your two faced, worthless, and had been in every one's pants. Whore.."

She is not afraid to stand up for herself or see through everyone's faults. They can't hide them from her no matter how hard they try.

XxX

She was smart as well, which was both amusing and unfortunate for him. She was tied in more ways then one to him making it possible to feel her emotions and magic. Every second that Shane was talking about how his wife was a witch, she grew more angry and betrayed. Every second that she was in the tomb that she left Shane and unknowingly his spirit with a broke leg and unable to walk had her magic soaring sky high. Her emotions were crystal clear. This was her revenge for Shane betraying her trust.. but even so he saw that she had to force herself to leave with the hunter and her pushover sister. He knew she would do anything she could to raise him - even if she didn't know why she felt such a pull.

He saw her for who she was and he probably was the only one to take the time to understand her - so beautiful and strong but yet so alone. He was angry at Shane for being such an idiot. After doing everything he could do to gain her trust - Shane had ruined all with one mere conversation.

He tore threw Shane's mind, slowly and painfully like Iris had down to Damon, memorizing each conversation he had with her and while he was stunned by her beauty he also couldn't help but scoff. Shane would be nowhere without the lended power that not even the 'originals' had. Iris, his smart little witch she was, started to actually piece it together. He paused at a memory that made him both smile and freeze.

_"Black short hair, my shade of skin tone and piercing aquamarine eyes. Sometimes there are different dreams but there are normally on a constant loop for as long as I could remember. Even my Grams said I was a walking, talking figure of doom.. I feel dark and powerful with him - and even if I don't know him I feel drawn to him like a moth to a flame? I know he is dangerous, I also know he could hurt me - but," She put her finger up and pointed it at a slightly stunned Shane who sat at his desk as if to make sure her point got acrossed from her place relaxing on his office couch. Her next few words made his dark black hole that he once upon a millennium called a heart speed up, "I also know he won't."_

He felt for her - the one person who he ever showed kindness to in all his life and he was pleased to note that he effected her just as much.

XxX

She was glaring at him slightly by the fire because he was disguised as Shane who she was still fuming at. He didn't know why he chose this body gain. Maybe it was because of the others? Maybe it was because he wanted to make a dramatic entrance? He didn't know but he did know that after hiding Shane deep in the wood to rot, carrying her out of the now empty tomb was stirring feelings inside of him that he hadn't felt in a _long _tome. She rolled her eyes at him, somewhat teasingly, slowly stop glaring at him. "If you think I care about Jeremy Gilbert of all people you are talking to the wrong Bennett Witch." So it was Bonnie that went out with him. He wondered if Iris ever had a boyfriend or infatuation? Was she still a virgin? She was beautiful - surely she had boys following her and thriving for her attention? He knew she told him she didn't feel like she fit in anywhere but the dreams of what she didn't know were her past. "I couldn't care less about him."

She was alittle scared though.. What if Silas wasn't like anything like how he was in her dreams? What if he would happily slaughter her? What if her dreams were just that - dreams - and it was what she wanted him to be like? Was her wanting to be loved screwing with reality? It seemed like it. Iris huffed loudly, if that was what family was then she surely didn't want it. She could get along just fine without that. She had been doing it long enough to learn how to adapt and survive without it.

"I am guessing you told them." Even though his voice startles her, she doesn't jump or show her surprise. Was she stuck in her thoughts for so long? She shook her head, looks at him carefully before sighing. She knew she shouldn't be surprised how she was treated by them and couldn't help but wish things were different.

"Shouldn't be surprised that they underestimate me." She huffed while running her through her hair and playing with it, making him sort of smile.. she settles for not knowing. "Not like it didn't happen all my life."

"Their just scared." He tried to calm her, wanting to reassure her, She would be his queen and he will make sure she was treated as such. She would be in control and nobody would tell her different. She was easily pushed aside by everyone - well not anymore and certainly not by him.

She shook her head sadly, "That's just an excuse, They hate that I don't bow submissively at all of them. They hate that I am not like Bonnie. But when I have to - I have no problem being the bad guy."

"It's going to be okay, Iris."

"Shane, I have been thinking - you said Silas would bring back the dead but that only works with the supernatural. All the dead non supernatural beings will be just that - dead. I personally don't have anyone on the other side that I care about. In the tomb, both Bonnie and I cut our hands on sharp rocks. While she saw Grams, the woman that wrote me off as a walking, talking figure of doom, I didn't see any family members. I saw.. an older version of myself." He was listening carefully, telling her that the dead people like the pastor and such were necessary. He was pleasantly surprised when she left it at that and continued on, "She begged me to resurrect Silas and I don't know why but I felt like I had to. Like he had a piece if me. I couldn't let him stay the way he was. One thing led to another and I was stabbed by another hunter besides Jeremy. Katherine was disguised as Elena and fed Jeremy to him after she she threw the hunter into the nearest wall. Bonnie twisted her ankle and fell, hit her head. I hit Katherine with all my anger until she passed out.. which I didn't even think was possible, vampire and all. I hid the cure in my boot before passing out myself." He wanted to go kill them all or kiss her senseless. One or the other would be okay with him. "I-"

A noise cut her off, making her turn and she lowly Groaned making She look at her the look back at the figure that was walking toward them, trying to find out if the person was a threat as black wavy hair and brown dark eyes bore into theirs. 'Iris?" The emerging shadow glanced at her before looking at the person beside the girl, 'Who's your friend?"

"What's it to you?" The younger girl questioned back roughly, "Why are _you _here? Have you come to try and drug me again?"

Abby Bennett glared at her older daughter, asking the spirits above yet again why couldn't Iris be more like Bonnie? Wasn't not having her magic punishment enough? Iris glared at her back, standing tall and confident while Shane looked at her with a raised eyebrow in a silent question. As much as she wanted to tell him, she wasn't about to explain it now.

"I just wanted to help you and Bonn-"

"Help us? Says the woman who turned her back on her children only to take another child that isn't even her own in. You don't know how many nights I shed tears wondering if their was something wrong with me personally. That was such a low blow. You were my mother! I would have been by you one hundred and fifty percent." She walked up to Abby, eyes glinted dangerously in the moonlight as magic whipped around her, "But you made me strong. You seem to be under the impression I need your help - but lets get one thing crystal clear - I don't need anyone who doesn't need me. Bonnie may let everyone walk all over her but I am not Bonnie no matter how much anyone wishes I was. _I _am not afraid to fight."Iris watched witch interest as every muscle in Abby's body tightened before bones began to break making he look at her oldest child in fear and horror. She at once thought about that little girl that was put forcibly into the social worker's car with her baby sister, eyes shed with tears as she gazed at her with hurt, betrayal and childhood innocence. A name falls from her lips in a scream.

_"Mommy!"_

That child that was so loyal to her was not the same girl that stood before her now. Abby briefly wondered before pain cut off her train of thought, if she caused Iris to venture off to the dark side.. if things were different would Iris be happy? Would she be more like Bonnie?

"Iris!" She croaked out and for a second she thought she was human again. Her heart and lungs contracted painfully until it abruptly stopped. Looking up she saw her daughter in almost a lovers embrace with the slightly older man that was with her as he whispered in her ear, calmly letting her know that she was in control and it would be better to drag out her punishment slowly for another day.

Iris stepped up and glared down at her, "You have the misfortune of crossing paths with me again - nobody will be able to save you. I will end you before you can get out the word _sorry._"

She stomped away from her with Shane, leaving the vampire she once called her mother gasping painfully every time a bone popped itself back in it's place. Halfway to her car Iris's own bones started to ache, he legs became like jelly as her world began to spin. She was caught before she hit the ground as she began to lightly compulse. Shane's whole form shifted as he gray darker skin, black spiked hair and piercing aquamarine eyes that looked over her already adult body start to mature even more.

_It has begun._

XxX

Iris sat up slowly, her world still spinning as she tried to take in where she was. Silk sheets hugged her curves as she looked down surprised. Her already C cups were now a D size, her hips wider, her stomach alittle thinner and her smooth legs were perfectly long. Her hair was still straight but own her bare shoulders she felt it was as soft as the silk it was spread on. She never felt so free, so_ empowered _in her life.

"I can see you woke up." She knew that voice, and as she looked up she gasped lightly in surprise and awe, "About time.' Iris took in the smirk on the face she dreamed about for so long as she could remember, surprise turned to lust as she took in her naked body he was not ashamed to have her see as he stood against the doorway. All the questions of where she was, where was Shane, and about how a god only knows how long of an immortal just made a _joke - _left her mind as she took him in eagerly with her eyes. Broad shoulders, tattoo of some kind on his upper right muscular arm, six pack abs and muscular legs. He had the body that guys envied and every girl's wet dream. His eye piercing into your soul, searching for secrets that you try and fail to hide, leaving you feeling naked as the day you were born.

"Silas." His nose twitched and so did his cock, making her even wetter. Her tone seemingly finalized something. In a flash, he was on her and moving under the black silk sheets to get closer to her body. His hard on pressed just below her pussy as his fingers moved sinfully and expert;y against her clit. She gasped as she felt him kiss down her body, stopping right at her pussy before diving in. She moaned in disappointment when he stopped but quickly turned into a scream of pleasure and pain when he thrusted into her barrier. Her body was alive with pleasure as it turned to mush after the pain went away as he pulled her up and have her sit on his lap as the silk wrapped around their conjoined parts around their waist. His sinful eyes looked at her as if she was the only girl that mattered. She never felt so loved.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming only to unleash it when he hit a certain spot inside of her from on top of her that sent pleasure racing through her whole body the same time he bit her lip, tasting alittle of the blood he desperately needed. After all of this, he'd hit all the blood banks with a fifteen mile radius if he had to. Iris moaned as she shivered, her juices wet the sheets. God, for a millennium immortal you would think he was a bit rusty from being entombed. So _this _was what everyone was talking about.

"Iris." He whispered in her ear as he bit it, rolling them both over abruptly so she was on top, making her moan as his dick twitched from inside of her as he took her in. He sat up and whispered again in her ear, voice husky, "You are in _control._"

She moaned as she looked at him smirking deliciously and deviously at her before he leaned back. Something about 'Shane' and 'power' flashed in her mind before she felt his prick twitch again. Slowly and teasingly, she bounced instinctively both on him, head thrown back in wild abandon with her eyes closed and mouth open as he came up and bit her breasts lightly. Both their sweaty bodies moved aggressively as she moaned louder when a coil inside her sprung when he fingered her clit and slipped a little but of his thumb in her ass.

She said his name like a prayer when a warm liquid coated her insides. The coil tightened, and as it sprung it felt like her feet weren't on the ground anymore. She didn't move him from inside her as she all but collapsed on top of him before she remembered. "Clever." Was all she said before she leaned her body firmly against his. "You know.. I always had this fantasy of being a naughty school girl that had to stay after class to serve detention."

Oh eternal life will be fun with his newly awakened succubus. Sure Silas was never the good guy but as he carried a giggling Iris out of the bedroom of the bedroom of the house he acquired ever since he was slightly possessing Shane, he found that he could be that for her. Because even though Silas wasn't the good guy by any means - when he looks at her he realizes that he finally has something in his life going right.

**I hope you like it, Please review. If dark love stories can be published such as Harry Potter's _Voldemort _or _Bellatrix _then why not Silas! :)Thank you for reading.**


End file.
